


Valentine's day

by ha_ma_jo



Series: Headcanons [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Headcanon, Love, M/M, Realistic, Sweet, Top Louis, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_ma_jo/pseuds/ha_ma_jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s day was just days ahead of them and he wanted to do something special for Harry. It was hard though, what do you give a man you have been seeing for over three years? A man that has all the money in the world to buy what he want, on his own. Harry didn’t need Louis to buy him materials, he knew of that. But what could he possible give to Harry, that he hadn’t already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language. This is a one-shot I wrote for fun, hope you guys enjoy reading it! 
> 
> (I have used Audrey's timeline for my work, which can be found here: http://stagtattoo.tumblr.com/post/87660571117/louis-and-harry-timeline-february-2014 )

Valentine's day 

February 14th 2014 

Maybe it wasn’t Eleanor. Maybe it wasn’t even going out with her at special occasions. Maybe it wasn’t Harry’s sad eyes when he come back home. Maybe it wasn’t even the lump in Harry’s throat that Louis could hear when he asked him if he had had a good time, the lump that was there because Harry didn’t really wanted to know, didn’t want to acknowledge the reality. Maybe it wasn’t coming home to a cold and empty bedroom, going to sleep alone only to wake up at three in the morning hearing Harry stumble across their house - Just to make it to their bed before passing out, partying to hard, drinking to much. Maybe it was nothing of that. Maybe it was the feeling of being pushed over, being a yes-man, agreeing to play the cards right in order to get what his bosses wanted. Cause that’s who they were, his bosses. They didn’t care about his life, not the bits that didn’t made the money roll in. And as long as the pay-checks kept rolling in, they told him he was lucky, that he should be happy, even. And sure, he was fortunate - But he was far from happy - Really happy. 

The demons haunting him at nights had gone worse. The times had gone harder. He hadn’t spend much time with Eleanor at all, only one time this whole year. A ski-trip. They didn’t even have to act like a couple, just having fun, as friends. There was other friends there to, they weren’t alone. And it was a huge relief for Louis, not needing to play up a charade. And he was on one of the longest breaks he had had in a long time. He had spend almost every minutes of it with Harry. A weeks holiday even. But that was the problem. He was having a blast, and he knew it wouldn’t last. Cause their third world tour would kick on soon, in a few months, and he didn’t know how to handle it. Didn’t know if he was able to act anymore - Had been so long since. Not being seen with Harry in public was not a problem, they always had their ways, and a lot of the paps were hired, they knew what to do. They got more money from pictures of Harry alone, then of them together. Their management had made that clear, they were in charge. But being seen with Harry in public again, every other night, and not act out on his feelings? A hell lot harder. 

Valentine’s day was just days ahead of them and he wanted to do something special for Harry. It was hard though, what do you give a man you have been seeing for over three years? A man that has all the money in the world to buy what he wants, on his own. Harry didn’t need Louis to buy him materials, he knew of that. But what could he possible give to Harry, that he hadn’t already? 

Harry was not a teenager anymore, and Louis had thought much about that. He was twenty years old. He was a man. And what did a man his age want? What did he want at that age, what did Louis want two years ago? He smiled to himself when the only thing crossing his mind was Harry. He knew Harry would be happy for anything, even if it was just Louis. He was that kind of person, couldn’t let anyone down. And just Louis wasn’t that bad...He knew Harry loved him, knew he wanted him. But maybe he had something else in mind. Louis had given him the trip to Jamaica when he turned 20, just over a week ago. And Harry couldn’t stop thanking him for it, talking about, making him up for it. It had turned out great, it had, and they were both very well rested when they returned home. 

It made Louis even more nervous when Harry told him he had to go out on Valentines day. With David Gardner. They were going to the box nightclub. And he was probably going to be late. Louis didn’t really mind, he was okay with Harry having friends by his own. But it meant that Louis had to do something special for Harry during the day, which was even harder. He decided to make it simple, and meaningful. It wasn’t like everyday at their house was a romantic one. They did have fights and they did have days they were just in their sweats, watching stupid shows on their telly and eating crappy food. They were a normal couple, they had those days too. But when it came to romance and Harry something clashed. Louis loved Harry with all his heart. But expressing it when it didn’t come naturally - That he had to plan it - Wasn’t a treat. 

He felt like he couldn’t skip giving him anything material, so he bought a ring. A pinky ring to be exact. Harry had talked about a pinky ring over the dinner a few nights before, he probably thought Louis didn’t even listen - He was wrong. Louis did pay attention, especially when Harry said or talked about something he wanted. Louis was there to help Harry out, with anything, he wanted Harry to be in a good place, always. If Harry needed anything, Louis would be right there with it - Bringing or buying it with a smile on his lips. And when he couldn’t actually get it for Harry, like their freedom that he had wished for so many times before, he was there to support Harry - To make him feel good again. Harry was for the moment a twenty year old man, but he would always be Louis’ baby. 

Harry had been out and about in London for almost every day the last week. And even if Louis had missed him during the days, he was eager to get him out of their house the 13th too. Harry wasn’t hard to convince, which was a relief. After he had headed out to make the town unsure, Louis started preparing their basement for Valentines day. They barley used their basement, had a way to big house for just the two of them. They actually had several houses, all of them to big. But they didn’t mind, a bigger house meant more places to discover. Their basement was huge, several rooms, unused - Perfect. Harry wouldn’t go down here all day, wouldn’t find Louis’ surprise. 

Louis had started his day just cleaning every room he would use. He sat a table in one of the smaller ones, it was dark in there, no windows for light to come in. He thought it would be a perfect place to eat a home-cooked meal with a fancy wine and some candles. It would have to due, at least. They had a movie theatre in one of the other rooms, perfect to look at a cheesy romantic movie. Probably ”Love Actually”, since it was Harry’s favourite. He also cleaned their bathroom, one of many in their house, the one in the basement had a big bathtub - Which was great for the plans Louis had for them. He couldn’t fix that one until the next day though. 

It had been a really late night, the 13th, they hadn’t gone to bed until three o’clock in the morning. Harry was determent to set an alarm at eight, cause he wanted to spend the whole day with Louis, and eating breakfast together. Louis on the other hand, had other plans. When Harry had fallen asleep, Louis turned of Harry’s alarm - He actually took his whole phone. He turned off every clock they had in their bedroom. He wanted Harry to get a good night sleep, a long one. And he didn’t want him to know what time it was when he woke up. He hung up a dark grey shirt, black jeans and a black blazer on the bedroom door, Harry couldn’t miss it. On his nightstand he laid a letter for Harry, and the pinky ring he had bought for him. Now it was only to wait. 

Louis heard from downstairs that Harry started to wake up, probably wondering where Louis were. He heard him stretch and grunt, decided that it was time to sneak up. He waited behind their bedroom door, on the outside, for Harry to read his letter, see the pinky ring, and get dressed. He took his time, but Louis was determent to wait. Once Harry headed out of the door, Louis sneaked up behind him and blindfolded him with one of his headscarfs. A new one he had got from Louis on his birthday, it was a lovely blue colour with pink skulls on.   
”Louis?” Harry asked carefully ”Is that you..?”   
”Yes, love, it’s me” Louis whispered in his ear  
”Why..What is..?”   
”Shh, don’t speak, just take my hand and follow me”   
Harry did as Louis told him, like always. They walked, hand in hand, down the stairs and out of their front door. Louis looked around, afraid that someone might see them, but paps weren’t allowed at their house, and it was Valentines day, so people had better things to do. They didn’t live that central either, their house was located a few minutes out of London, not many houses roundabout. A car was parked in their driveway - Waiting for them.   
”You are going to go for a ride, love, I will meet you later, okay? And don’t worry, you’re in good hands” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear   
Harry nodded and sat down in the car. Louis said goodbye to the driver, looked at them as the car disappeared behind the bushes. Then he ran in - Had much to do before they would come home again. 

When the car once more drove in on their driveway, Louis took a deep breath and opened the door for Harry to step out. He gave the driver a smile and a wave as he drove away. Louis took Harry’s hand and they both walked in their front door. Louis guided Harry down to their basement and in to the room where the food was at.   
”Wow, Louis, it smells amazing ”  
He blushed a little at the compliment, then he stood on his tiptoes, kissed Harry's lips and pulled off the blindfold in one move. When they broke the kiss Harry looked around the room with big puppy-eyes. The table was set in the middle of the room, it was round and little. The tablecloth was white and made it all the way down to the floor. Louis had found their nicest porcelain and made a table setting he had seen online. There was a small plate over the bigger one, for their appetizer. Louis had made a appetizer consisting tomatoes, cucumber, lettuce and mayonnaise on a brown bread. On the table he had set up a big candlestick, with three candles in. It gave the room a romantic dim. He had also sprinkled rose petals over the table. He felt proud over how the table setting had worked out, it looked like something taken out of a magazine, or even a disney movie.  
”Wow” was all that came out of Harry’s mouth ”Just, wow”   
He turned to Louis again and kissed him soft. A smile spread both of their faces and Louis couldn’t be happier that Harry seemed to like this part of the surprise. They sat down and started on their appetizer - It tasted good, but Louis was eager to start the main dish.   
”Did it taste alright?” Louis asked   
”Perfect” Louis once again blushed because of Harry’s compliment, how was it possible for this man to turn him into a giddily and giggly little school girl? It was a mystery.   
Louis stood up, took their plates and went out of the room, when he came back he had another dish with him.   
”Mhhm, it smells like...” Harry started, but Louis interrupted him with:   
”Chicken, wrapped in parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella cheese. With a side of homemade mash potatoes”   
”Just like that, yeah” Harry said, with a big smile on his face 

They took their time eating their food, wanted to drag it out as long as possible. But it was time to move on, in to the next room. So Louis cleared his throat, stood up, took Harry’s hand and led him out of the first room. Before they stepped in to the next one, Louis said:   
”Harold, take of your clothes for me, please”   
Harry let out a laugh   
”Oh, eager much?” He said, smirking  
But he did what Louis told him and stepped into the dark room, completely nude. Louis lit a match and lit a few candles on one of the tables in the room. The room was almost empty. It had one round, pretty high table, with the candles Louis lit up and a bottle of oil. In the middle of the room there was a massage table and a towel. Harry’s face lit up.   
”For me?” He asked   
”Of course, come lay down, sunshine”   
And so he did. He laid down on his stomach and Louis putted the towel over Harry’s bottom half. Louis smeared his hand and Harry's back with the massage oil before he started the massage. He took his time and really worked through every muscle on Harry’s back. He tried to get all the tension go away, working his way on both sides of Harry’s spine. He worked on Harry’s arms, on his neck, down his back, around his tailbone, on his butt, down his thighs and calves. Louis tried to ignore the boner Harry had developed during the massage, but it was hard.   
”Who is eager now, huh, curly?”   
”Mhm, just so nice Louis. Really, really good” 

Louis continued to massage every part of Harrys body. Enjoyed touching him as much as Harry enjoyed being touched by Louis. After a while Harry’s breathing slowed down substantially and Louis thought he had fallen asleep. He kept going for a little while longer. Then he left the room and the sleeping Harry for a few minutes, only to fill the bathtub with hot water and bubbles. He left the tap running and woke Harry up.   
”Wake up, sleepyhead, time for a bath”   
”Mhm, but it’s so nice” Harry said, with a voice rougher than sandpaper  
”I know, babe, but it’s nice in the tub, with me, too”   
”Yeah? Is that so?” He said, a little more awake this time  
”Yeah, I promise it is so”   
Harry got up and they both headed to their bathroom. Harry slid down first, and Louis was right behind him. It was candles round the edge of the bathtub, and also red rose petals blending in nicely with the white bubbles. Harry gave off a whiff which indicated that he enjoyed the hot water covering his body - But also Louis as his company. Louis told him to come closer, and Harry laid down between Louis’ legs, his head resting against Louis’ chest. Louis started caressing Harry's hair and Harry gave off sounds of enjoyment. The other one of Louis’ hand traveled down Harry’s body, feeling every part of him again. The parts he had grown so familiar with over the past years. Harry let out a whine when Louis didn’t touch any of his private parts, only passed them to start fondle his thighs. Louis closed his eyes, felt high on life. He was tipsy from the wine they had had with the food. He breathed in the scent of Harry's hair - Apple. His body was warm and covered by Harry. His mind was was filled with Harry and warm from the liquor. It didn’t take long until Harry took his hand, who rested on his thigh, and showed him the way to his backside. Louis started pressing only the tip of his index finger into Harry’s hole. It was rough, but Harry didn’t let him move his hand, so he pressed further in. Harry let out a whimper, which sounded like music to Louis’ ears. He took a long time just working on Harry’s hole. Open him up, making him ready for Louis. Harry started moving up and down, fucking Louis’ fingers. Harry turned his head around and kissed Louis’ mouth sloppy, Louis relaxed into the kiss and Harry turned around, straddling him. They kept kissing and Louis kept working three of his fingers in and out of Harry’s hole. After a while, Louis pushed Harry back, so Harrys head rested on the edge of the bathtub and Louis laid over him.   
”Want to see you, want to take care of you.. ” Louis whispered out  
Harry nodded and continued to kiss Louis.   
”I’m ready” He said between kisses   
Louis broke the kiss and held Harry’s head between his hands, taking away his curly fringe from his face. He looked him deep in the eyes. Kissed his forehead and let out a barely audible ”I love you” before he took up a shower gel from the floor and slicked his fingers up. He didn’t know if it would help, but it felt easier when he worked his fingers in and out of Harry’s hole this time. He brushed on Harry’s prostate, just to hear the moans that slipped out of Harry’s mouth. Beautiful, Louis thought. He told Harry so, too. Louis spread out some shower gel on his length too. Harry spread his legs and putted them both over Louis’ shoulders. Louis lined up against Harry’s hole, and pushed in. Harry moaned high, and Louis was delight that he could make Harry feel good. He loved making Harry feel good. He felt like that was what he was here for, here on earth. Making Harry Styles feel good. 

He let some time pass, to make Harry adjust to his length - It didn’t take long though, until Harry started to move his hips.   
”Come on Lou, move, move, please”   
So Louis did. He moved in a slow speed at first, but shifted to a astonishing rapid rapidity, fairly quickly. It made Harry whimper beneath him. The sounds that came out of Harry’s mouth was out of this world. He had never heard him moan this much. But at the same time, it wasn’t often they did it in the bathtub, not often they did it this raw and not even that often, anymore, that Louis went this fast, this...hard. He pulled Harry’s hair with one hand and held tight around Harry’s bicep with the other. He knew that would be formed into a bruise, maybe stay there for a couple of days, but he didn’t care, needed something to hold on to. He lowered his head and his mouth found what it was looking for - Harry’s neck. He started kissing it, his neck, then the kissing turned into sucking. He sucked on one place, hard and for a long time. Harry moaned, if possible, even louder. When the skin on Harry’s neck started bruising, Louis bit down hard, really hard, he was certain that it was going to show in the morning too. It didn’t take long for them both to come. They reached their climax, both of them, rather quickly. Louis orgasm was hard, and Harry’s felt the same way. Louis stayed inside of Harry a while after he collapsed on top of him. In need to catch his breath, they both were. Harry was a wreck beneath him, jiggered and with a face close to the colour red - Both from the hot water, and the recently completed activities. 

When they both felt ready, the went out of the bath, and in to the fourth and last room Louis had planned for them. It was the movie theatre. Both of them were still exhausted and it felt really nice to just cuddle in under the covers with ”Love Actually” playing on the big screen. They made out lazily, didn’t really matter if they missed something from the film or not, they had seen it countless of times anyway. They were just in their underwear, both of their skin still hot from the bath. They were smiling into every kiss they shared. And right there, everything was great. It really was. Louis had spent the whole day with the love of his life, everything went as he had planned and Harry seemed to enjoy every minute of it as much as Louis had, and did. He couldn’t have asked for something better. Harry had given him compliments on everything they had done, one the letter, on the pinky ring, on the dinner, the massage, the lovemaking in the bathtub, and now the cuddle session and a movie. He had even given him compliments on the whole idea of this surprise Louis had planned all on his own. Louis felt loved, warm and fizzy inside. He felt in love. In love with the man of his life, the love of his life. The only human that seemed to get him, every part of him. In this second, he didn’t care about Eleanor, he didn’t care about the charade he had to play up for the outside world. He didn’t care about the fights they had had, the nights when he was worried if Harry would ever come home. He didn’t even care how his bosses treated him, cause right now, it didn’t matter. Right now he had Harry, cuddled up against his side. And right now, they could just be themselves. He knew it was over soon, Harry didn’t know what time it was, but Louis knew Harry needed to go soon, go out to meet his friends, to meet Dave Gardner. Be seen leaving a nightclub, get people thinking he spend Valentine’s day alone. But both of them knew he didn’t, that that wasn’t the truth, so he didn’t really care about that either. It felt nice, being carefree. Something involving the word free - For once.


End file.
